1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label creation cassette for creating a label, and more specifically, to a label creation cassette used for executing a print operation to a tape by a thermal transfer system, thermo-sensitive system or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally proposed a label printer and an ink ribbon cassette for the label printer. The label printer can create a label by printing a desired image information on a label coated with adhesive and the thus created label is bonded on the back cover of a file, used as the index of an audio or video cassette, or bonded on articles to show the name of their owner.
Nevertheless, this kind of the label printer has a problem in that it is dedicated for the creation of label and has no application other than label printing, and thus it does not have versatility.